


Lights Aglow

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, Ficmas, Light Angst, MSR, light fluff, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	Lights Aglow

It was unusually warm for December. A strange juxtaposition to the snowflake decor and winter scenes that filled the shop windows around Georgetown. A gradient pink sunset peeked through light gray clouds but it’s brilliance was muted, casting the illusion of a winter chill.

Scully pulled the trigger on her lighter and sparked a large three-wick candle on her mantle. The comforting scent of juniper and other woodland aromas soon permeated the cozy space. She lifted the lid on her record player and crouched down to thumb through her album collection on a lower shelf. There was a small section of Christmas music kept on the far right side that she collected over the years. She found the worn edge of The Nutcracker Suite, a version she salvaged from her mother’s house a decade ago. With a gentle pull, she slid the record out of its cover and paper liner then placed it on the turntable. The needle carefully dropped on the outer edge and with a pop or two, the notes from the overture swirled around the room. Scully adjusted the volume then went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Warm tannis and rich dark berries coated her palate. She took another sip and returned to the living room. 

The glow of lights from her modest Christmas tree cast a shadow on the lone gift box sitting on the coffee table. It was the last one to wrap. A small grouping of gifts under the tree adorned the fair isle tree skirt, but this one was singled out. She debated wrapping it at all; keep it in the box from the store and save him the trouble. After all, it was tradition to forego gift-giving. But she couldn’t do it this year. He came back to her from the brink, and her fragile heart was carefully being pieced together like an ancient relic. 

She rose from the couch and searched for a spool of ribbon. A band of red and green plaid was wound across the length of the box and twisted to cross under the opposite direction, a simple knot cinched the center. Red painted nails tugged a neat bow. She pushed the gift to the middle of the table and leaned back against the couch with a hand alongside her neck. Her cell phone sat silent on the cushion next to her, the apartment phone nested lonesome in his holder on the end table. She was trying to call him without actually calling him. Her eyes closed as the record reached the end of the side. She walked over and lifted the needle, moving the arm to the side then flipping over the vinyl. As the music queued up she heard a knock at the door. 

Mulder was standing at her threshold, his face obscured by a Yankees baseball cap. He was still self-conscious about the scars along his temples and forehead though most of his hair had filled in. When Scully opened the door his eyes lifted and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

“Hey,” she replied.

“Is this a bad time? I would have called first but I was already in the neighborhood.”

“No no, it’s okay. Come in,” she said, foolishly unsure why she felt so flustered. He nodded and she stepped aside. He took a look around while she closed the door. The flicker of candlelight danced along the wall as he took a seat on the couch.

“Nice tree trimming,” he said with a head tilt towards the corner, “But you forgot to put one of your gifts under the tree.” She smiled and joined him, sitting with one leg tucked underneath her.

“Well, that’s because it’s for you.”

He raised an eyebrow and reached for the box, turning it around in his hand and giving it a light shake. He undid the bow and lifted the lid to reveal an orange and blue object. When it was removed from it’s package Mulder discovered that it was a small spaceship toy. A curious grin crossed his lips.

“Is this for my fish tank?”

“I thought it could use a little personality,” Scully said.

“I’m very touched. Thank you,” he replied sincerely as he leaned in and squeezed her hand that was resting gracefully on the back of the couch. She squeezed back and inched herself closer. The final segment of Tchaikovsky’s ballet played through the stereo speakers.


End file.
